


How do I taste?

by Sebastians_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fairies, Halloween AU, M/M, Mermaids, Vampires, Vore, Witches, Zombies, fae, haikyuu monster au, mummys, theyre all mythical creatures, werewolfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastians_senpai/pseuds/Sebastians_senpai
Summary: When Iwaizumi takes on a bet with Makki that he can go a whole week without eating meat, he thinks it'll be easy. After all, he's a zombie, his body shouldn't even need sustenance, right?However, it seems he's bit off more than he can chew...





	How do I taste?

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, Aoba Johsai is like a boarding school. Full of monsters! And mythical beings! Its kinda like a safe haven where they get to stay and learn and interact and stuff. 
> 
> There is vore, so don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi dug his blunt teeth into the slab of meat he held in his hand, humming contentedly as the blood seeped down his chin and wrist, sliding over the neat threads of his tightly sewn limb. It was lunch time, and he was sitting at the table, listening to the chatter and buzz around him. Everyone was talking, but Iwaizumi preferred not to- lunch time was for eating, and he intended to savor every bite. 

“You know how gross that is, right?” Hanamaki said with distaste, eyeing the zombie from across the table. 

Hajime grunted. “Not gross to me.”

“You eat so messily,” he continued, wrinkling his nose, “look at the table! And your hands, they’re covered in disgusting meat juice and blood, bleh.”

Iwaizumi sucked the blood off his thumb with a pop. “Mad dog eats the same stuff I do, why aren’t you moaning at him?”

Kyoutani grunts and nods, ripping into his own slab of meat. 

“Because,” the witch continues, “he’s a werewolf. His teeth are sharp enough to cleanly bite it, chew, and swallow with no mess. Yours, however, are not.”

Mattsun chuckled, taking a bite from his sandwich. The loose ends of his bandages were tucked neatly under the rest, and they wrapped up along his body, cris- crossing and encompassing him so that almost none of his skin was visible. Only his face was free, and it was smiling lazily, with plump lips and heavy set eyes, his skin an ashen grey.  
“Give the guy a break, Makki. At least it's only animal meat.”

“You don’t eat human?” Kunimi, a sea nymph with pale blue skin and pointed ears, piqued. He briefly scratched at the gills on his slender neck, before dipping his hands into the glass of water and wetting them. 

“Nah,” Iwaizumi answered, now finished his lunch. “I’m sort of...vegetarian? My parents are against eating humans, or any other mythical creature. I’ve been eating animals since I can remember.”

“Does it taste good?” Kyoutani asked. “I mean, I eat cow and other animals, but my diet is suited to that. Aren’t zombies predisposed to needing some sort of living flesh?”

“I’ve never had anything else so I can’t compare, but yeah, it’s fine. I think we’ve probably evolved now, or at least my family might have,” he mused. 

“Either way, it’s gross,” Makki said, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly, his eyes flashed, and he grinned, leaning forward. “Fancy a challenge?”

Iwaizumi loved competition. “What?”

“Go without meat for the week,” he stated, lifting a finger to halt the table before they could interject. “If you can go without meat for a week, I will never again moan at you for being the world’s messiest eater. In fact, I will bring you the biggest and most expensive steaks I can find for lunch, for the rest of the month.”

“And if he can't?” Mattsun asked. 

“Then he owes me 50 bucks.”

“Fifty? Jesus, Makki,” Kyoutani grumbled, but Iwaizumi’s hand had already shot out and wrapped around Makki’s, green skin stark against the witch’s pale ivory hand.

“You’re on,” Iwaizumi said, already filled with confidence. He didn’t even get hungry anyway- he just ate out of convenience. How hard could it be?

****

The next day was fine. He didn’t pack any lunch, and didn’t feel hungry throughout the day either, lunchtime passing easily with no issues. He never usually felt any urges from his body, on account of it being mostly dead. It still gurgled and digested, and his heart pumped blood sluggishly to his organs, but he felt no pain, or temperature, and his skin was soft, but just a little _too_ spongy to be normal. He walked next to Oikawa as they roamed down the halls towards the gymnasium, who talked aimlessly about everything and everyone, his hands waving theatrically. 

“Are you even listening, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked at the vampire, whose skin was pale white and glowing subtly, like an iridescent shimmer- it was no secret that Oikawa was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen; all vampires were attractive, but Oikawa was something else. His hair was perfectly styled in a delicate mess of chestnut curls, and his large chocolate brown eyes were framed with thick lashes that brushed against his high cheekbones when he blinked. His lips were pale pink and plump, and even though they were faint today, Iwaizumi knew how plush they looked after he’d fed. His neck was long and slender, and his teeth were pearly white, the tips of his fangs just resting upon his bottom lip. 

In contrast, Iwaizumi was rather dull and ugly; he was shorter than Oikawa, with pale green skin. His body was a mess of stitches, most done by Oikawa, scarring across his torso, around his joints, and even one across his cheek. His eyes were sunken and shone grey in the light, and his hair was thick and spiky, not lying neatly no matter how hard he tried. 

He saw that Oikawa was still looking at him, and opted just to punch him in the shoulder. “Shut up.”

“What the fuck?” Oikawa squawked, rubbing his side. He pouted and huffed, his voice petulant. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah yeah,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. His hand found Oikawa’s and their fingers intertwined, and the brunette began to chatter again, smiling. 

“Excited for volleyball practice, Iwa-chan?”

“You mean excited to beat you? Always.”

“Awful bold talk for someone whose arm fell off last time,” Oikawa snickered. 

“I’d like to see you hit a spike powerful enough to rip off your own limb,” he huffed nonchalantly, hiking his bag up with his free hand. 

Truthfully, he couldn’t get embarrassed when those things happened, it was just part of his life as a zombie- stitches came undone, guts would fall out, and occasionally, a limb could detach. No biggie. 

And as he entered the hall for practice, his last class of the day, he smirked.  
One day down, six to go. 

***

He didn’t feel any different until the third day. 

It wasn’t even something he had noticed himself, but rather something Oikawa had pointed out. He was walking to class again with the vampire when he noticed Oikawa’s face twist slightly; it would have been imperceptible to anyone else, but Iwaizumi had recognized this face, and knew all it's nuances. 

“What’s up?”

Oikawa looked uncomfortable. “Iwa-chan, I don’t mean to be rude, but have you showered lately?”

Iwaizumi felt bewildered. “I showered this morning!”

“I’m sorry!” he squawked, “it’s just my nose is being really sensitive today. You smell kinda...well, dead.”

“Do I not usually?” He questioned. He took a whiff of himself, but his senses weren’t as sharp as the other’s, so he could detect nothing. 

“No, you do, but it’s very very faint,” he explained, “it’s kinda strong today. Are you sure all your stitches are intact?”

Iwaizumi felt along his body for a broken stitch- the thread that held his body together was enchanted, keeping his body alive enough to halt it's decay, forcing his heart to pump blood, his organs to work, and his body to poorly mimic a humans. If a stitch had come loose, or he lost some of the thread, his body could start to decay again. Alas, this didn’t seem to be the case.

“Nope, my stitches are all fine, I haven’t felt any break or come loose,” he said, with a frown. 

“It must be my nose then,” Oikawa said, smiling apologetically. “Iwa-chan smells bad enough to burn it!”

Iwaizumi grunted and whacked him, brow furrowed. “Asshole.”

Tooru simply tickled a laugh and linked their arms, continuing the walk.  
Iwaizumi noticed he didn’t breathe through his nose again. 

With the information that he apparently stunk nestled in his brain, Iwaizumi began to notice some other changes as the day went on. His reflexes felt slower than usual, his hand just barely hitting the ball when he jumped for a spike in practice. It went over the net, but had none of it's usual strength or direction, and he felt frustration arise. 

“Iwaizumi, you okay?” Mattsun asked gently. 

Oikawa watched him with a confused expression, knowing Iwaizumi never missed one of his sets. “Yeah, Iwa-chan, you okay?”

Iwaizumi brushed them off. Oikawa didn’t know about his bet with Hanamaki, and the others apparently hadn’t told him either. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure anyone but himself had taken it seriously. He figured that his body was just adjusting to the new diet, and would settle itself out in time- he just had to hold on for a few more days, and then it was steak heaven. He cleared his throat, “I’m fine, just tired.”

“Make sure you rest more tonight! The great Oikawa-san wants his members to be in tip top condition!”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi threw the volleyball at the brunette’s head, smiling when it thumped off it- he knew Oikawa had the reflexes to catch it seconds before it touched his face, but he was prone to letting the zombie get a shot in every now and then. 

“Iwa-chan! Rude!”

As the team laughed, Iwaizumi’s issues were pushed to the back of his mind, forgotten about. 

That is, until day five. 

His body ached. His limbs didn’t cooperate the way he’d like them too, feeling sluggish and lethargic in their movements, almost straining the more he forced them to move. His jaw felt simultaneously loose and wired shut, doing all that it could to defy him; it froze when he tried to speak, and went completely slack when he didn’t. His stomach hurt in a way it had never, a deep series of pangs that writhed and poked at him like he was being branded from the inside. He felt, for the first time, _starving_.

He had slept in that morning, the dorm halls empty as students had already begun their day. He was late for his history class, and grit his teeth in frustration as he tried to run down the halls, his body lacking the energy to move more than a slow steady drag. When he finally did make it to class, he didn’t take his usual seat next to Oikawa at the back, but instead collapsed into a seat at the front, too exhausted to do anything more than lay his head down, and grunt out an apology to the lecturer. 

This wasn’t worth it, he decided. He needed meat, he didn’t care if Hanamaki won the bet or not. He felt too shitty to keep it going another two days. Vowing that he’d get something to eat at lunch, Iwaizumi clung to the small slither of respite that he felt knowing his hell would be ending soon, and closed his eyes, waiting for the bell to ring. 

After the bell rang, Iwaizumi found he couldn’t even lift his head without grunting. Oikawa was by his side in an instant, ignoring the string of girls who waited to talk to him after class, instead laying a hand on Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Iwa-chan, are you okay?”

Iwaizumi groaned and shook his head. “Feel like shit.”

“You look like it, too,” Tooru said gently, no malice in his voice. “You look awful, and -I’m sorry- you reek of death. Something's wrong with you. We need to get you to the nurse.”

Iwaizumi normally would have fussed over such attention, but his brain felt so foggy he did nothing but agree, his jaw slacking and his eyes unfocused. 

Oikawa sucked in a breath and wrapped an arm around Hajime and hoisted him up, quickly bundling the shorter boy into his arms before hurrying out of the door and down the corridors, shooting worried glances at his lover’s slack face every few seconds. Iwaizumi felt unusually comfortable in Oikawa’s arms, despite the gut wrenching pain in his abdomen. He whined feebly, and Oikawa appeared to speed up, borderline barreling people out of his way. 

Finally reaching the nurses quarters, Oikawa sat Iwaizumi down gently against the wall, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but we’ll fix it. I promise.”

Iwaizumi wished he could speak and explain the situation, explain that he just needed to eat, but his jaw wouldn’t move, and his tongue couldn’t form around the words; instead all he could do was groan, Oikawa slipping in and out of focus as he sat, shivering against the onslaught of pain racking through his body. He could barely hold a thought, the words dissipating the minute he’d strung them together in his head. 

Oikawa got up and immediately spotted a familiar head of pink hair. “Makki!”

The witch was a healer, and often was found in the nurses ward, helping to alleviate small injuries whenever he was needed. He looked up and caught Oikawa’s panicked gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Iwaizumi, something's wrong with him!” Oikawa said frantically, “He smells like death, he looks like shit, he can’t speak to me properly, I don’t know what to do!”

“Fuck,” Hanamaki said, quickly following Oikawa to where Hajime lay, propped against the wall like a puppet. “It feels almost like his magic is fading...Here, go get a nurse and I’ll try to re-charm his thread and see if that helps.”

Hanamaki knelt down in front of Iwaizumi and spread his hands, taking a breath as he began to tap into his magic. Iwaizumi wasn’t proud of what happened, but he snapped his head up, drool pouring out the corners of his mouth, and snarled. The hunger in his stomach reached its peak, and it was like a blinding, searing pain that consumed him. He could no longer recognize the boy sitting in front of him, instead focusing only on the sound of a heartbeat, the thump of a pulse, and the sweet sweet smell of fresh, healthy flesh. 

With a spurt of energy, Hajime flung himself at Makki, snapping and snarling. His saliva dripped out and landed on the other’s face, the body underneath him screaming and forcing him back with limited strength. 

“Oikawa, help!”

Oikawa felt frozen, watching his normally gentle, sweet boyfriend turn into the monster before him. He saw Iwaizumi’s grey eyes fade so much his eyes were almost entirely white, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, dripping with spit as he attempted to snap at Makki’s neck, deep guttural moans ripping out from his throat. 

Then, he moved. 

He wrapped his arms around Hajime and yanked him off, thanking the Gods for his vampire strength. He held Iwaizumi’s arms down at his side and watched in horror as his boyfriend struggled to break free, seemingly unaware of where he was, or what was happening. He was focused still on Hanamaki, almost bursting his own stitches as he tried to break free from Oikawa’s grasp. 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Oikawa screeched, but Hanamaki was too busy clutching at his own throat in fear to even offer a response. 

Iwaizumi groaned, long and howling, and through it, he uttered one word. “H...hungry.”

“Hungry?” Oikawa repeated incredulously. 

Hanamaki gasped, realizing what had happened. 

“What is going on here?” A voice shouted, and a new nurse appeared, suddenly gasping when she saw the scene. “Oh my God!”

“Oikawa, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this would happen-”

“What did you do?” Oikawa roared instantly, his eyes flashing blood red. 

“It was a stupid bet!” Makki cried, “I bet Hajime he couldn’t go a whole week without eating meat, i-it was just a dumb bet, I never meant to actually hurt him!”

Oikawa screeched, his beautiful face melting away to show the true monster- his skin was pale and waxy, stretched too tightly across his face, and his fangs extended almost down to his chin. His eyes were completely red and bloodshot, and deep smudges of purple sat underneath them. 

Immediately gaining control over himself, Oikawa's face returned to normal and he grit his teeth. “I could kill you, but right now I need to focus on Hajime.”

Makki turned to the nurse. “What can we do?”

“He needs to feed,” she said assuredly, having gathered her wits, “the sooner the better. At this point, animal meat won't do, he needs real, live flesh to control his urges until he’s back in control of his body.”

“We can’t just let him eat somebody!” Makki gaped. “He’ll kill them!”

Oikawa whipped his head around. “Not if they’re immortal.”

“Oikawa, are you suggesting-”

Oikawa ignored the witch and turned to the nurse. “Can you get me a fae to drink from? I need to get as much strength as I can so that I can replenish the flesh Iwa-chan will eat.”

“Will that work?” Makki asked incredulously. 

The nurse nodded. “Fae blood is very magically potent. If Oikawa drinks enough, his natural healing powers should be emphasized enough to compensate. I’ll make a call now.”

It was only a minute or two, but if felt like a lifetime. Iwaizumi groaned and snapped in Oikawa’s grip, muttering over and over the same low moan, like a hurt animal. Oikawa attempted to sooth him, but the hushing fell on deaf ears, Iwaizumi so mentally vacant he didn’t even turn at the sound of Oikawa’s voice.  
Eventually, the nurse came running back, trailed by a very small, ginger boy with pointed ears, and large, cautious eyes the colour of honey. He was slender and soft, dressed in billowing fabrics, and he smelled like rain in a forest; unbelievably fresh and sweet, with just a hint of earthiness. A large set of wings rested against his back, folded neatly, and Oikawa could see that they glittered under the light. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyo,” the fae said nervously, quickly bowing. 

“Someone needs to hold Iwa-chan so I can drink from him,” Oikawa barked. 

Then, stepping out from behind the fae, was another character. One that unfortunately, Oikawa knew. 

Kageyama Tobio, also a vampire, was one of Oikawa’s self proclaimed mortal enemies. However, he was also the only one strong enough to hold Hajime. 

Grunting, Oikawa beckoned Kageyama. “This is the only time I will ever let you touch my boyfriend.”

His gaze was met with steely blue. “Then we're on the same page.”

Passing the zombie off, Oikawa strode up to Hinata, and dropped top his knees, pulling the fae down with him. He could sense the nervousness rolling off the young boy in waves, and took a breath to amp up his natural charm, attempting to soothe him. 

“Listen,” he said, pushing the creatures fluffy orange hair back from his neck, “I won’t hurt you. I just need to save my boyfriend, you’re the only one who can help me.”

Scrunching his eyes shut, he nodded. “You can bite me. I-I’m ready.”

Without hesitation, Oikawa quickly but gently sunk his fangs into Hinata’s neck. As soon as his blood started to seep out, he sucked persistently, using his free hand to cradle Hinata’s neck, trying to offer a slither of comfort. He drank in mouthfuls, feeling the small body in his arms go limp as the sweet copper twang coated his tongue. 

“That’s enough.” 

Oikawa felt the magic buzz through his veins and broke off with a gentle gasp, swiping his tongue over Hinata’s neck to heal the puncture marks. He had taken a good few mouthfuls- definitely enough to make the fae weak- just for good measure, and wiped at his own mouth, which he knew would be smeared red. 

He turned to Kageyama, and with sincere honesty, said, “Thank you.”

Then, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt enough to yank it off his marbled shoulder, and spoke. “Let him go.”  
Kageyama dropped his hands, and Iwaizumi was free. He lunged at Oikawa, the warm body in front of him whose flesh thudded with magic and vitality, and bit. His blunt teeth yanked at Oikawa’s skin, and the brunette grunted in pain- Iwaizumi’s teeth were not sharp, they were blunt, and they _hurt_. 

Still, he ran his hand through Iwaizumi’s hair and shushed him, his voice soft and melodious despite the pain he was in. 

“Hajime, my Hajime, you’re okay,” he murmured, “I’ll always keep you safe. Always.”

As the boy tore at Oikawa’s flesh, chewing slowly enough for it to replenish between bites, everyone watched with bated breath, a collective silence in the room. Oikawa clicked his tongue. 

“Everyone leave. I don't want anyone here but me and him.”

Seemingly understanding that Oikawa would not budge, the small crowd dispersed, until it was just Hajime and him. Oikawa sighed and kissed the zombie’s head, gritting his teeth against the pain as his boyfriend tore more chunks of his flesh away. It felt like a lifetime, but after a few minutes, the bites began to slow, and Iwaizumi’s face started to look like it once had; it was less gaunt and grey, his eyes gaining their grey-ish irises again, his jaw firm again, not slacking. 

Iwaizumi came to in Oikawa’s arms, watching as the flesh of his boyfriend’s shoulder knitted itself back together before his eyes, He felt Oikawa cradle him, and was hit with a wall of confusion. He could taste blood and flesh in his mouth, and as he swirled his tongue around he shuddered- whatever it was tasted _amazing_.

“What...what happened?” He said meekly, pulling back to look in Tooru’s eyes. 

“Apparently Makki was dumb enough to bet you to not eat meat,” Oikawa said pointedly, “and you were idiotic enough to do it.”

Iwaizumi winced in embarrassment. “I...thought I could do it. I didn’t know it would do this to me. By the way, what exactly did it do to me?”

“It sent you feral,” Oikawa murmured, blinking slowly as he brushed through Iwaizumi’s messy hair. “You didn’t even look like yourself- you had no irises or pupils, your face was gaunt, you couldn’t speak, not to mention to stench of just rotting flesh.”

Hajime groaned and buried his head in Oikawa’s neck, the flesh now fully healed. “I’m so sorry...Did I hurt anyone?”

“You tried to eat Makki,” Oikawa said, and then he chuckled at the absurdity of it all. “You really almost got him! Serves him right though.”

Iwaizumi’s lips quirked, but he felt too guilty to really laugh. He looked at Oikawa’s shoulder again, knowing that it had chunks out it a minute ago. He knew he had to ask, but didn’t want to hear the answer. “Did I attack you?”

“Not unprovoked,” Oikawa comforted, “the only way to get you back was to have you consume live flesh, and since I’m the only one nearby who’s immortal, it made sense to let you eat from me. I had to drink from a fae called Hinata- he’s being courted by Kageyama by the way- to make sure I would be able to replenish fast enough for you.”

Oikawa had let Iwaizumi hurt him like that? Hajime’s eyes watered and he wrapped his arms around the vampire, crushing him in a hug. He felt ashamed, but also incredibly loved, and touched at the thought of it. “Thank you, Tooru. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m so sorry for all of this, I never knew it would be like this-”

“You can apologise later, right now I’m just happy you’re safe,” Tooru replied gently. “I would do anything for you, you know that.”

Overwhelmed with emotion and the impact of what he’d done, Iwaizumi felt he could do nothing but cry. He sobbed into Oikawa’s chest, thankful that the boy allowed him to get it out, simply rubbing his back as he blurted out endless apologies. When his sobs finally dried up, Iwaizumi sank into Tooru with a sign.

“Thanks for stopping me turning into a crazy monster freak.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he laughed, “I do have one question, though. How did I taste?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and punched him on the shoulder. “Shitty.”

Oikawa squawked in shock, and Hajime laughed. 

“Honestly? Animal meat tastes gross in comparison.”

Tooru batted his eyelashes in an attempt at flirtation. “Honey, nothing tastes as good as I do.”

“You’re gross.”

“Well you smell like death.”

“I _am_ dead.”

“So am I, but at least I don’t use that as an excuse to smell like a morgue.”

“Keep it up and I’ll bite you again, jack ass.”

Oikawa trilled a laugh, and Hajime smiled at the sound of it, like tinkling bells. He knew he’d have to make it up with Hanamaki, but he figured that could be done tomorrow. He briefly wondered if he’d still have to pay him the $50, but decided that he didn’t care- he was just glad to be back to normal. 

“Thank you, again, Tooru. I love you.”

“I love you too, Hajime. Always.”

 

BONUS

“You know,” Oikawa gushed out, his head stuffed against the pillows with his ass in the air, “I don’t mind you eating me if it’s like this.”

Iwaizumi tried not to laugh, he really did, but it erupts from him loudly. Only Oikawa would be bold enough to say something so dumb in the middle of getting his ass eaten. “I fucking hate you.”

Oikawa snickers and winks, having the audacity to crane his head round enough to blow him a kiss. “Love you, too.”


End file.
